1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jump or lifesaving rescue apparatus having a jump surface that is made of a flexible, inextensible, tensioned fabric or the like, and is carried by a support mechanism formed from inflatable hoses or tubes and disposed below the jump surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With heretofore known jump rescue apparatus of this general type, the support mechanism acts like a spring, in other words, like an element that effects an immediate spring-like resetting action. This produces a trampoline-like effect that can lead to injury to the person that is to be rescued. Unfortunately, such a spring-like action cannot be precluded with the heretofore known apparatus because too little energy is dissipated when a person jumps onto the apparatus.
It is essentially an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks. Furthermore, energy is to be dissipated when a person jumps onto the inventive apparatus, with such dissipation being achieved in such a way that the person who is jumping is received in an elastically soft manner and not in a spring-like manner.